


Overtime

by SomewhatSlightlyDazed



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Office Sex, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhatSlightlyDazed/pseuds/SomewhatSlightlyDazed
Summary: A pre-apocalypse Negan story set in his former life as a middle school gym teacher / coach. Negan asks Kristen, one of the school’s admins, to stay late with him and catch up on some work. Sexy office sex happens!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Negan Smut Week 2017 and to celebrate getting 100 followers on Tumblr.

The acrid smell of burnt coffee mingled with hand sanitizer wafted through the air toward Kristen’s desk as she sat slumped over her keyboard, watching the minutes tick away, waiting for her work day to be finished. It was 3:22pm on a Friday and she had just over an hour left until she could bolt for the door of the middle school in which she worked as an administrative assistant.

Her day had been tediously dull. This combined with the fact that she had arranged a date tonight with a guy she had lusted over for months, caused time to crawl. Her stomach flip-flopped as she thought again about her plans for the evening. It had been a long time since she’d been on a date, and she wanted to make a good impression on the man without coming across as desperate.

Reaching into her bottom desk drawer, Kristen removed a small hand mirror from her purse to scrutinize her reflection, her eyes narrowing as she inspected herself. Her skin was blissfully clear today, the dark circles under her eyes were cleverly concealed by makeup, and her cheeks carried just a hint of a blush. Her hair was curly and unruly as always, but she had managed to sculpt the piles of texture into something resembling an intentional hairstyle. _Overall, not too bad_ , she thought.

She popped the mirror back into her purse just as the phone sitting to her right began to ring. Judging by the phone number that appeared on the display, she could tell straight away that the caller was a staff member. Taking a deep breath, she said a quick prayer that the call wouldn’t be about anything too serious. _Who calls with an urgent request in the last hour of the day on a Friday anyway,_ she thought to herself.

Picking up the receiver, Kristen launched into her usual spiel, giving the name of her department and asking how she could assist the caller. Her heart fell as soon as the person on the other end uttered the first syllable of their response. Kristen knew the voice immediately and she knew that it meant that she was in for a terrible end of her work week.

“Hey! Uh, I hate to fucking do this to you, but I have a little problem…” came the voice through the receiver.

Negan. He was the school’s primary gym teacher and coach, and a perpetual pain in the ass to all of the admins in the building because of his procrastination and vulgar sense of humour. Kristen paused for a moment to gather her thoughts before responding; she wanted to keep her tone as even and professional as possible so as not to provoke any of his disgusting antics.

“Ok, great. What can I help you with today?” she replied.

“Heh. Well, for starters, I have some letters that need to get sent out to a bunch of parents before the end of the day.”

Kristen gritted her teeth and shut her eyes tightly, “Can you please define what ‘a bunch’ means?”

“Uh. Like, 225, I think. Something like that,” he said sheepishly.

“No,” her one word response came across the line much more harshly than she had intended. At her core, she wanted to believe that she was a kind and helpful person, as well as a dedicated employee, but people like Negan tested the limits of her patience.

“What do you mean ‘no’? Define ‘no’,” he shot back, she could hear his tone hardening through the speaker pressed to her ear.

“No…No means it’s not possible. No means that the day is done in less than an hour and all of the mail has been picked up already and there’s no way to print and seal 225 envelopes in less than an hour. So, no. I can’t help you. You should have planned your week better. Sorry.”

“Yeah you sound fucking sorry…” he trailed off in thought for a moment before excitedly yelling, “What if I help you! And maybe you could stay a little bit later. It won’t take that long if we both do it. I can stuff an envelope. It’s not that hard of a job!”

“No, Negan. I have plans after work tonight.”

“What time? It can’t be right after work!”

“Like, 8pm, I guess. Why?” her voice took on an annoyed edge.

“Oh, we’ll be out of here way before then! Come on! The administration told me that if I fucked up again they’d write me up. I can’t get written up again…not after the time I called that kid a fucking dumbass in front of his whole class. Please, Kristen?” his voice had taken on a pathetic pleading tone that she had never heard before.

“Fine,” she sighed heavily into the mouthpiece, “Just email me the file now so I can print it and then get yourself down here and start folding, ok?”

“Fuck! Thank you, darling. You won’t regret this. I owe you big time!” he said before slamming down the phone, and causing Kristen to jerk her head away from her receiver. She had a feeling that she might come to regret this good deed, despite what Negan had promised.

One piece of good fortune was that Negan didn’t waste any time sending her the letter file to print. In fact, it may have been the only piece of good fortune Kristen could foresee for this endeavor because as soon as it opened on her screen she realized that it was not formatted in any way, and desperately needed to be proofread. _Great_ , she thought, _more work to tack on. Horray!_

As she was finishing the task of making the first paragraph of the letter look moderately presentable to the public, Negan appeared behind her, loudly slamming the door to the office as he entered.

“Goddamn, you still haven’t printed the thing yet? I thought you were supposed to be the fast one,” he mumbled, pulling up a chair and sitting beside her.

“Well,” she began with condescending perkiness, her professionalism all used up for the day, “If you had bothered to format the fucking letter correctly, or even spell words like ‘peril’ and ‘attendance’ the right way, maybe I wouldn’t have to waste time doing it for you so the parents don’t think that we’re fucking idiots over here.”

“Fuck. I guess you have a point. Also, since when do you have such a fucking mouth on you? Jesus!”

Kristen regarded the large man out of the corner of her eye and thought that she caught a glimmer of respect or admiration cross his features. That’s what she told herself had happened in order to keep going, at any rate. She returned her attention to the document, which she had finally polished before placing the parents’ contact information into the correct places. Once this was done, she hit print and listened to the printer whirr to life as it started to obey her command.

It was around this time that the mass exodus of teachers and administration began. Kristen watched them march out of the building with jealous eyes as she reminded herself that she would join them soon enough. She walked to the printer and grabbed the first stack of letters from the tray and then brought them, along with a box of envelopes, back to the desk to begin their task.

The folding was mind-numbing, but Negan tried to keep them entertained as they worked with his typical brand of sexual humor. The man was going to have a harassment lawsuit on his hand one of these days, but Kristen supposed that his charm had warded off the vast majority of them so far.

Glancing up from her work, she took in his face. There was no doubt that Negan was a handsome man. His eyes were the warm brown of chocolate and were deeply set into his features. He had a strong, square jaw and a mouth that seemed to be perpetually grinning when he wasn’t spewing gross jokes out of it. His brow was currently furrowed in concentration as he folded a piece of paper, checking to make sure that it would fit into the envelope the right way. A smile crossed her lips; it was amusing to see him struggle with a task that came naturally to her.

Negan’s eyes shot up from his work, catching Kristen staring openly at him. Her eyes darted away as her already pink cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

“So,” he began, “What’s the big important thing you have to do after work?”

“Nothing important. Just something fun,” she said lightly.

“Ooooh. Like a date?” his tone was teasing.

“Yeah, something like that,” she replied, and then before she could stop herself she added, “It’s my first one in a year!”

“Holy shit! A whole fucking year? Please tell me you’ve at least had some casual sex in that year, sweetheart!”

“What? Fuck off! That’s none of your business!” she said, shocked at the crude comment.

“Oh come on! I’m just teasing you. Don’t get all mad,” he said.

“Fine.”

He poked her arm with his index finger to get her attention, “Seriously, I’m sorry. I crossed a line. Won’t happen again!”

“Ok. Deal. Let’s just get this over with,” she mumbled, returning to her work. After a few moments of awkward silence she added quietly, “I guess I’m just annoyed because you’re right. I _haven’t_ even had casual sex in the last year. It’s just been me and my vibrator against the world.”

“Jesus. That’s terrible! A pretty little thing like you not getting her brain fucked out is a crime against humanity…Wish I would have known.”

Kristen’s eyes shot back up to meet his and found a devious smile on his face. She blushed again almost immediately before asking, “Why? What do you mean?”

“I wish I would have known you were in need of some, shall we say, assistance in the orgasm department. I’m pretty fucking good at giving them out. Or so I’ve been told.”

Kristen felt her stomach flip-flop with excitement for the second time that afternoon as a warm tightness began to grow between her legs. She shifted forward in her chair, leaning into the sensation as her clit grew incrementally more sensitive at his words.

“Is that right?” she asked, her hands had stopped folding and she had turned her chair slightly to look at him straight on.

“That is correct,” he said, moving one of his large hands across the desk to cover her own, his grip warm against her skin, “Want a warm up before you go on your little date later? Might make you less nervous.”

“Who said I was nervous?” she asked quietly, pulling her chair closer to his until their knees touched under the desk.

“I can tell,” he said, leaning toward her slightly, “You’re way too high-strung today to be anything but nervous.”

Thoughts of her date later that evening hastily retreated as Kristen found herself drowning in Negan’s warm gaze. Rationality was gone as she leaned further forward in her seat to press her mouth against his in a passionate kiss. Allowing his tongue to slip past the barrier of her lips, a soft moan vibrated between them, while his hands traveled first to her thighs before moving up to graze her hips as he pulled her even closer.

Kristen rose from her seat, kicking the office chair away from her as she straddled one of Negan’s thighs, planting her knee just between his legs. She could feel the heat from his crotch radiating against her bare leg as he began to stiffen in his pants. Their kiss deepened and his hands were all over her body now, grasping at the fabric of her dress as he hungrily enveloped her lips with his, growling deep within his throat.

She ground her crotch down against his thigh, savoring the friction of her panties against the stiff denim he wore. _Thank goodness for casual Fridays_ , she thought wistfully as another wave of wetness hit her pussy. Her hands traveled to his broad chest, which was just barely hidden behind the tight fabric of his white t-shirt.

“You want me to take this thing off?” he asked in a low voice, finally breaking their kiss.

“I think I do,” she said, still in shock at how her evening was unfolding.

“Ok, but you have to trade me. I can’t be the only one getting topless around here,” he said, tugging the shirt over his head. She let her eyes travel over his torso, which was well-defined and covered with dark chest hair that trailed down past the waist of his jeans.

Kristen gave him a mischievous smile as she rose from his lap and turned around holding her hair up and away from the back of her dress. She sat down gently between his legs, allowing the rigid bulge in his pants to press against her ass as she swiveled her hips slowly, eliciting a deeper growl from Negan.

“Unzip me then,” she said matter-of-factly.

He did as she asked, his large fingers fumbling clumsily with her zipper before yanking it down and moving his hands to her shoulders to push the sleeves of her dress off, exposing her. The top of her dress was yanked down as Kristen stood just long enough to wiggle out of the skirt and kick it aside before returning to his lap where she ground down against him again, this time more firmly than before.

Negan grabbed a handful of her curly hair and gently used it to tilt her head back, exposing her neck to his mouth which planted kisses against her flushed flesh before letting his tongue trail gently against her pulse. Meanwhile, his hands explored her body before meeting at the small of her back to unhook her bra. Kristen allowed herself to wiggle out of the firm brassiere’s grasp, her nipples hardening as the cold ambient air hit them.

She felt one of his large hands slide up her side to grasp one of her breasts, squeezing lightly before taking her nipple between his thumb and index finger and softly rolling it around. A sigh of pleasure left her lips and she ground down against him so that her clit hit his bulge again. His unrestricted hand moved slowly across her lower stomach, coming to rest at the top of her underwear before pushing deep into the fabric to finally make contact with her wet slit.

Kristen gasped as she felt his index and middle finger graze her clit before inserting themselves deep inside of her. Her head instinctively fell back against his shoulder and her legs shook slightly against him.

“Fucking fuck, baby!” he whispered roughly into her ear, “You’re really fucking sensitive, aren’t ya? And really fucking wet!”

“Mmmm…I think my pussy’s just not used to this kind of attention anymore,” she panted as he increased his pace. Placing pressure against her clit as his fingers pounded into her relentlessly, he reduced Kristen to a quivering mess in his lap.

“Well, let’s see if we can get you used to it before your big date!”

His pace sped up even more and Kristen felt as though her heart might explode as her legs began to quake more violently. She was very close to her climax now, and Negan could evidently feel it as he pinched her nipple harder between his fingers. Kristen reveled in the dull, warm pain in her breast, and whimpered at the insistent sensation of him between her thighs.

“Are you gonna fucking come for me, sweetheart?” he growled against her ear, his warm breath hitting the side of her face.

“Y-yes! Oh fuck! Yes!” she cried as her orgasm twisted its way through her muscles, causing her legs to weaken. She nearly tumbled to the floor before Negan grabbed her around the waist with one arm, while his other hand remained pressed steadfastly against her cunt while she rode out her climax against him.

As she began to come back to reality, breathing heavily in his grasp, Kristen turned her face so that her lips just brushed against Negan’s ear. She whispered decisively, “I want you inside of me. Now.”

She stood up, admiring the dark, wet patch of denim near his crotch where her juices had fallen and mingled with his pre-cum. With a groan, he hurriedly ripped his jeans off to reveal his fully erect cock, and waited for her to make the next move. Bending over the desk with her ass facing him, Kristen felt Negan take his position behind her, pressing his sizable member into her soft flesh. He ran a finger across her, opening her lips slightly before pressing himself into her cunt and moaning deeply with relief.

“Fuck you’re so wet! I think I did a good job, didn’t I?” he said teasingly as he thrust into her roughly, causing her to scream into what she hoped was a vacant building.

“You did ok. But don’t get cocky,” she replied breathily.

“Ha! That’s exactly what I intend to do!” he said, thrusting again, even harder than before, “You like that, Kristen? You like my big, hard cock in you?”

“Yes!” she cried as he sped up, slapping her ass with one hand while grasping her hip with the other.

“Tell me how much you like it!” he commanded.

“I fucking love it! I love your big cock!” she moaned, pressing her face into the cool wood of the desk while Negan fucked her hungrily, his breath coming from him in quick bursts.

“Fuck yes! Fucking take it, baby!” he planted another slap against the reddening flesh of her ass and ground himself as deep into her as she could take him, triggering another scream to explode from her mouth.

She felt a second orgasm beginning to build in her as she noticed that Negan had begun to slow himself down just slightly, now prioritizing depth of penetration over speed. He knew just the right spot to hit, it seemed, and Kristen knew that she would become undone again soon at this rate.

Before another wave of all-encompassing pleasure could take her, she felt Negan stiffen behind her as he began to moan loudly, over and over, his fingers digging into her skin as he positioned her just where he needed her.

“Oh fuck me! I’m gonna come! Fuck!” he panted, his body draping over her slightly as he came deep inside of her. The sensation of his cock pulsing and twitching with pleasure pushed Kristen over the threshold of her own orgasm, and she came screaming his name against the desk, her body eventually going limp again.

Negan extracted himself from her before falling back into his chair, exhausted. Kristen turned around to face him once she had come back to herself, her breathing still ragged from the exertion.

“I think I’d better make a phone call,” she said, almost in a daze.

Negan give her an inquisitive look, “Why?”

“Because I need to cancel that big date I had later tonight.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am,” she replied, crossing to him on legs that still shook and planting a kiss on his lips before continuing, “Because I think we might need to stay a bit later than we thought tonight to get these letters done.”

“Uhh. If you say so, but I didn’t think there were that many,” he said in an unsure tone.

“Oh! And also so you can fuck my brains out like that again when we’re all finished,” she added with a wink before pulling her cell phone from her purse and grabbing her rumpled dress from the floor.


End file.
